


Swimming with the Turtles

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Hi can you do a scenario for each of the bayverses turtles going swimming with their s/o. Maybe they were going camping up to April farmhouse and there a pool or a lake to swim in.





	Swimming with the Turtles

Leo:   
You and Leo had snuck into a spa in the night. You wanted to use the sauna and thought it would be nice for him to use as well. You had always found the stream and heat was able to clear your mind and focus your senses. And, as you had thought, Leo enjoyed it. Sitting in the room, not needing to worry about being distracted or caught off guard. He would use the time to meditate and you would leave him to it to have a swim in the small pool.   
After a while, Leo would emerge from the sauna and find you in the water. Not swimming or splashing, but just lying on your back. The movement of your hands and legs showed him you weren’t hurt, and you were just enjoying the peace.   
He would join you but wouldn’t be able to sneak up because you felt the water ripple as he slipped into the water. The rest of the night was just the two of you in the water, relaxed and peaceful.   
Raph:   
You would suggest taking Raph to the pool after you realised, he admitted he was struggling with his anger. He wouldn’t take the suggest with much weight. If training and exercising didn’t calm him, how the hell would be swimming help?   
But he would do it to please you. And would be pleasantly surprised. Having you swimming beside him gracefully in the water would be just what he needed. It would quickly become a weekly thing. Sometimes, he would challenge you to a race, the two of you doing laps against each other which would end with you just in the lead and him leaving his lane to grab your feet and pull you back.   
Sometimes, he would just like to have a casual swim, not focusing on who was in front of who.   
But he would always come back feeling refreshed and relaxed. His brothers would notice he was more agreeable and less angry after the sessions with you. He would just say it was because he was training, but really, it was the time spent with you while swimming that made the biggest difference to him.   
Donnie:   
Donnie would come along with you to the pool, help you get past security but he wouldn’t be keen to get in the water with you. He might sit at the side, watching you as you do laps of the pool and maybe even time you if you’d like.   
But when you swim up to him, pulling yourself up out the water to try and persuade him in, he wouldn’t be able to say no. He would double check he had removed everything that was electrical before cautiously sliding in the water with you. Donnie wasn’t fond of the experience the first few times, feeling very vulnerable. but slowly but surely, he would get use to it and you wouldn’t have to ask him to join you. He would come in with you, perhaps pulling you close in the water. Because of his height, it would be difficult for him to stand face to face with you. But when you were swimming in a deeper end and he was able to stand with his head above the water, he would be delighted if you swam up to him, locked your legs around his own to keep you anchored to him and stealing a kiss.   
Mikey:   
Of all the guys, he the first to dive in before even you can get to the pool. He would be there for the fun and you would never regret asking him along. He would jump into the water, screaming ‘cannon ball’ only to surface to you drenched and laughing so hard you had to kneel at the side of the pool. He would drag you into the water, loving the feeling of your body against his under the water. And because his brothers weren’t there to ruin his fun, he would have you all to himself with no rules. Splashing and races would be involved, and he would always try to bring things. Beach balls and pool noodles would go missing from the supply closest.   
He would only get in trouble when Donnie and Leo confront the both of you because the pool was getting concerned with late night break in due to the equipment being left out and water being everywhere even if it was cleaned up the night before. but there were loads of pools around, the two of you would just hop about.


End file.
